Fractured Fairy Tales
by Accidental Child
Summary: Whoever said that sleeping beauty was gentle? Why would the wolf randomly attack pigs? Here are the real stories behind the fairy tales!


**Hi guys! I'm sorry about not updating, but I lost nearly all my files! So in apology, I have put this up! This shall be a continuous story. If anyone has a fairy tale that they want me to fracture, send it to me! Or leave a review!**

* * *

Once upon a time, many eons ago, there was a large kingdom that was mostly populated by warriors, ninjas and samurai. The rulers of this kingdom were decidedly NOT warriors of any sort, and were the kind of people who avoid problems unless they were staring them in the face.

The Queen was actually a rather kind person, but after a few decades living with someone that is extremely self-centred and selfish, she got a bit like that as well.

But this is not a story of the King or the Queen, this is a story about their daughter, Nightshade.

The two royals were rather rich and they had everything from swords to bell-bottom pants. Everything that is, except a child.

One day when the Queen was wandering in the Forest Of Death, she came across a kamikaze squirrel. The said squirrel was stuck in a hunting trap with his leg broken. The Queen helped him out of the trap and, in return, the squirrel said: "You shall have given birth to a child by the time the year comes to an end."

The Queen wept with joy.

* * *

On the twenty-first of April, in the second cycle of the moon-sun dance, Nightshade was born.

The King was overjoyed by the child's beauty and declared a feast. He invited everyone in the kingdom to come to his castle for a month of celebration. The castle was, of course, very big.

His last invitation was to The Society Of Wise Old Ninjas. The old women accepted and were soon jumping from tree to tree in the direction of the castle.

Although the fact is not well known, the King was extremely scared of the word "yo". He was also extremely scared of yoyos, but that is another story.

This was why, at the door, one of the thirteen Wise Old Ninjas was turned away. This certain ninja, named Annamaria, had been cursed to say the word "yo" in every sentence. She didn't want to say "yo", but it wasn't her choice as to whether she said it or not.

She began to plot her revenge.

* * *

Inside the castle, the Wise Old Ninjas were beginning to give their gifts to the baby.

One gave a _Katana_, a traditional Japanese sword; another gave the gift of friendship and so on, until the eleventh ninja was about to give her gift.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, smoke began to drift in from under the doors. With a dramatic bang, Annamaria burst through the smoke. She stepped up to the crib that Nightshade was sleeping in and spoke her curse.

"On the fifteenth year of this child's life, she shall slice her finger on a throwing star and die."

Then Annamaria turned away and jumped out of the window.

The last ninja, the one who had not had the chance to give her gift, stepped forward. She held her hands above the still sleeping Nightshade. "Nightshade shall not die, but simply fall into a deep sleep for one-hundred years."

The King was scared. His child was an ideal opportunity to gain wealth through arranged marriage. She could not be allowed to die.

He immediately declared the destruction of all throwing stars. But before this could actually happen, the ninjas went on strike and threatened to rebel.

The matter was dropped and Nightshade grew up in a community thriving in ninjas and warriors.

* * *

By the time Nightshade was fifteen, she had already become a kick-ass ninja. On her birthday, she was given a set of _kunai_, throwing knives, as proof that she was now an adult.

But the curse was awakened. As she was inspecting her new pointy metal things, she slit her finger. The curse had decided that a kunai was close enough to a throwing star and activated.

A great hush spread across the land as everyone was forced into a deep sleep. As the years passed by, the Forest Of Death grew larger and soon encompassed the entire kingdom.

* * *

A hundred years soon passed and a prince came to the edge of the forest. This prince's name was Clonared and he needed a wife badly. He walked into the forest and, to his surprise, the trees moved to form a passage. He eventually found Nightshade's room and, avoiding the bodies of Nightshades' friends, he stepped over to the bed.

He slowly bent down and gave her a kiss. The princess woke up. Her first reaction was to kick him in the balls.

"PERVERT!" She screamed as she threw his body out of the window.

As his body hit the ground fifty metres below, the kingdom slowly woke up.

Once all the ninjas were woken from the hundred-year old slumber, they all set out to burn down the Forest Of Death.

Nightshade soon grew weary of the castle and ran away to join the ninja circus, where she lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

**AN**

**Next time I'm doing the three little pigs, and the wolf is a lawyer! yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
